Sakura Kiss
by SheDreamsFiction
Summary: Sakura viewing with the whole gang. Warning: Gender bender 18xF!27


**Title:** Sakura Kiss

**By:** SheDreamsFiction

**Summary: **Tsuna and Hibari First magically kiss. What's it like for the both of them? Well read and find out. Warning: Gender bending.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, it belongs to Akira Amano.

**Words:** 639

Hibari Kyouya hated Sakura blossoms, for many reasons really. Mostly because his enemies had used it against him and here he is now around the very thing he hated with a passion. Much like everything else he hates really. But for some reason it was different. At least whenever he was watching Tsuna it was passable for him to be around Sakura blossoms. She has changed a lot since she first met that baby. But here they _all _are. The baby had ordered her and the rest of the guardians to be together on this day. All he wanted to do was to bite all of them to death.

"Ano… Hibari-San. Are you ok?" Her petite voice rang out

Hibari looked at her from the distance he put him and everyone else with. Yamamoto and Gokudera were staring at him while Tsuna gave an innocent look. He grunted at looked away. She should have known not to expect anything from him. She sighed and looked forward, disappointed a little that she can't grab his attention.

"We are here. Let's set up." Reborn told them and jumped off of Tsuna shoulder.

Everyone stopped and got everything ready. But every with meant Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Ryohei. No one else had helped them.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera yelled out happily

Tsuna looked at him. Just by looking at him you can almost see ears and a wagging tail, but this is real life in which it doesn't happen.

"Hahaha Gokudera, let's go get the drinks." Yamamoto eased onto him

"Why would I go with you?! I was just about to ask Juudaime!" Gokudera yelled at him with a glare.

"Extreme let's turn it into a race!" Ryohei yelled out.

Before Tsuna could speak Ryohei had run off with Yamamoto and Gokudera. Yamamoto willingly went while Gokudera kicking and screaming.

"Nahaha! Lambo will destroy you Reborn!" Lambo said loudly and took out his pink bombs.

Reborn didn't flinch or move all that match as Lambo came toward him. Only when did he get into reach did he hit him into the air with his bombs. Next thing you know, you see a cow looking with flying in the air. Tsuna wanted to cry. Everything wasn't going right. What's going to happen next?

'_Next thing that will go wrong will Mukuro showing up…'_

Has anyone every taught/told Tsuna that jinxing will make it happen? Next thing you know mist covered the area.

"Kufufu… What's this?"

Hibari turned and glares at Mukuro while taking out his tonfa's.

"Hiii! Hibari-San!" Tsuna cried in fear.

Mukuro smirked which made Hibari glare even more. But what really pissed him off was Mukuro grabbing Tsuna's hand. He doesn't know why it set him off either. But He wasn't going to continue to let him. Running toward him, he took a swing at him. Backing away Mukuro laughed at him.

"Hibari-San! Mukuro! Please stop this!!" Tsuna cried out

"You're their boss Tsuna. Use force to control them." Reborn ordered her

Tsuna panicked and grabbed Hibari's arm. Not thinking she dragged him further into the rows of Sakura trees. When they stop it was because of Hibari yanking his arm out of her grip. Then once again she cried out.

"I'm so sorry Hibari-San! Please don't bite me to death!"

Hibari twitched. She wouldn't shut up. She kept on babbling on and on. All he wanted to do was to shut her up. Then an idea come into mind. Smirking a little he closed the distance between their lips. While they kissed a strong wide passed them, creating a tornado effect of Sakura Blossoms to fly around them. What a great place and time to have a first kiss. After a while Hibari broke the kissed and turned his back to her.

"…."

Hibari face had a very light blush, one you can even see. But he seemed to have enjoyed their kiss. While Tsuna was in shock. Smirking he walked back toward the group. Are noticing Hibari leaving her she got her act together and quickly ran to catch up to him blushing. Who would have known that kiss would lead to so much more.


End file.
